Something's Missing
by Scyler
Summary: Zero goes missing on a mission from the Hunter's Association. Then, suddenly, almost six months later Toga Yagari arrives with a silver haired Pureblood vampire it tow who looks surprisingly like the missing, and presumed dead, Zero. Does this strange have some kind of connection to the missing hunter or is he just a look alike?
1. Prologue

**Me**: **OK, this story idea hit me one day and I just had to do something about it. I really hope you all like it. Please R&R!**

* * *

A sudden flash of pain dragged the black clad teen out of his slight daze. Five long claw marks ran across his back from his shoulder to his hip. Swinging around he kicked the thing that clawed at him in the chest. It fell back with a hiss and bared it's long white fangs at the teen. The teen growled back at the inhuman thing crouched in front of him before sliding into a fighting stance. His gun had run out of bullets a few minutes ago and all he had left was his hand-to-hand combat skills. Holding his hands in front of him he snarled at the creature in front if him.

"Come on, you filth bloodsucker! I dare you!" he hissed, violet eyes narrowing slightly.

A twisted smile was all the teen got before the vampire lunged. Taking a half step back the young hunter dodged the wild swing of the level E's claws before swinging around and delivering a powerful kick to the ex-human's stomach. The beast staggered backward with a snarl at the teen. Unfortunately, one kick wasn't enough to kill a vampire, even if it was a lowly level E. With a high pitch howl the vampire lunged at the lingered hunter again. This time, due to blood loss, his reflexes weren't as quick as the should have been. Long sharp claws sliced deep into the muscle of the hunter's right upper arm. The blow effectively rendered the violet eyed hunter's arm totally useless. Hissing in pain the hunter leaped backwards in an attempt to recover. Too bad for him the level E's howl had attracted other level E's.

They had taken advantage of the black clad hunter's senses being focused on their so called "brother" to sneak up and surround them. When the hunter jumped back they reached out, grabbing onto his arms as he landed. Cursing loudly he struggled to break free but they were too strong. In his weakened condition he was barely able to keep the one vampire in front of him from getting to him. After a few more minutes of struggling his vision started fading to black. It suddenly hit him that this was probably going to be his last mission. That was not a pleasant thought. A sharp punch to the stomach had him coughing up a mouth full of blood and his vision fading even father.

"Shit! This is not how this should have ended! Damn it!" he spat out angrily, along with another mouth full of blood.

Images people sprang, unbidden, to the forefront of his mind as his vision continued to fade. They were all people he knew. All but a few of them were people who would miss him if he died. Then, quite suddenly, a face he never expected to see appeared. It was Kaname Kuran, the one person who hated him more than anything. Why would his face appear as he was dying? They hated each other. There was no way that hey would care if he died, right? If that was the case why did his face have a dark, brooding look on it? It made the silver haired hunter wonder "would he really not care at all?" As soon as the thought hit him his strength faded and the world went black.

* * *

**Me: Well, yay or nay? I know this is really short but that's the way it's supposed to be. I hope you all liked it and hope to see you all next time. Please click the cute little button at the bottom to let me know what you thought. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: Yay! Thank you all for the lovely reviews on the Prologue! I love you all. On to the responses:**

Melanctha86**: Thanks for the review and I hate to disappoint but there will be a bit of fluff later on (much later on though) I hope you will stick around despite this though!**

Kai Hoshizuki: **Yeah the first "chapter" was a prologue. It was supposed to be short. Anyway thanks for the support. **

Akatsuki Fatale: **Thanks! **

TwistedNoir:** Here you go! looks like you didn't have to wait too long did you! **

miketsukami13:** Thanks a lot. Like I said before I've had this thing running around in my head for so long I have a million a two way for it to possibly go planned out already. **

dudumanb:** Yay! That makes me really happy! Thanks a lot! **

"**signing**"

"speaking"

** Well, I worked my butt off and here it is, for your viewing pleasure, Chapter 1! Please read and review. **

* * *

Six months had passed since Zero Kiryu had gone out on what was now considered his most dangerous mission to date. The only problem was, he never came back. Cross had received a Red Note from the Hunters Association two days after he failed to return. Simply put a Red Note was sent to the immediate family, in this case Kaien Cross, of a hunter who was killed on an assignment. It gave a detailed report of what happened to the hunter as well as the cause of death. Typically the Note was accompanied by the body so that it could be buried but when the team had gone to Zero's last know location they didn't find a body. There wasn't even a pile of ash to say that he had been killed while his vampire nature was in control. It was as though he had vanished into thin air when he died. The team leader had apologized profusely to the blond haired man but he had waved them away with a shaky, teary smile. As soon as they were gone though he broke down completely.

Once he had regained his composure a bit he called Yuki at the Moon Dorms and asked if he could visit her. Needless to say the girl was surprised; Cross almost never asked if he could visit he just dropped in unannounced. Even so he told him to come on over, not really knowing what exactly he was going to say. When the young Pureblood opened the door she had suddenly found herself wrapped in a bone-crushing hug. At that point she became so confused that she had called her older brother down. It had taken a few minutes, and quite a bit of quiet promises, for the elder Pureblood to get the Chairman to let his sister go. When she was finally freed the chocolate haired girl all but demanded to know what was going on. Wordlessly Cross had held out the Red Note to the girl. Two pairs of eyes, one brown and one wine red, widened considerably at the sight. Yuki had broken down a few seconds later into uncontrollable sobs as the full weight of the red slip of paper in her adopted father's hand crashed down on her. Kaname just gritted his teeth before pulling his sobbing sister into his arms. After that day things had only gotten worse around the school.

The entire campus, even now, seemed to be under a dark cloud. Things still went on as normal but everything was subdued. Even the boisterous Day Class girls were acting differently. They were still hyper-active but not nearly as hyper as when Zero was around. Everything just seemed to totally lack any semblance of there being some kind of healing, despite the months that had passed. Then again today seemed to be a bit different from all the other days previous. Had anyone bothered to look toward the gates around noon that day they would have seen a sleek silver car pull through and head up toward the Chairman's house. Once the vehicle stopped a very familiar man stepped out of the passenger side door. It was Toga Yagari, Vampire Hunter and Night Class Ethics teacher (not that too many people here knew the first thing). Following him out the driver's side door was a tall young man wearing a hat that seemed to have something bundled underneath. As they were walking toward the house a strong wind rose up, pulling the hat of the other man's head. A few of the students who were passing by saw the man's long silver hair flare out behind him as he tried in vain to get the hat back.

"Come on, genius. Leave the hat." Yagari said, folding his arms across his chest.

Turning the silver haired man waved his hands around but the black haired man just waved him off like it was nothing. Silently throwing up his hands the young man stalked ahead of the taller man. Yagari chuckled softly before following after the irate silverette. They disappeared into the house. By the time they left, with the Chairman accompanying them, it was dark. Thankfully it was the weekend so the Night Class was still in the Moon Dorms. Yagari and Cross talked quietly as they walked toward said dorms. The silverette walking with them was silent as he walked slightly behind the pair. None of them really minded; they were more than happy to let him stay silent. After a few minutes, though, Cross turned and addressed the silent silverette.

"Now, Seran-kun, I know that this will be different for you but please don't try to cause any unnecessary problems." the sandy haired man said softly to the teen.

"**I will try, Chairman, but I make no promises.**" the silverette, Seran, signed out as he pulled the scarf around his neck a little higher.

The Chairman nodded at the silent teen before knocking on the door. It was answered by a tall blond with light blue eyes. At first he totally ignore the silver haired teen in favor of speaking to the Chairman. When he finally did notice the silverette he was talking to Yagari. Glancing back at Cross the noble gave the man a raised eyebrow. Starting as though he suddenly remembered the blond scratched the back of his head as he asked the blue eyed vampire to get Kaname and the rest of the Night Class. Shrugging slightly he waved for them to come in as he went to gather the others. The trio walked into the main foyer of the Moon Dorms and waited a few seconds before heading to the living room. As they walked in Seran lingered at the door for a second. The Night Class noticed him and soon all eyes were on the silver haired vampire. Squaring his shoulders the silverette tugged slightly on his scarf as he stepped up beside the Chairman.

"Well, it's good to see you all tonight. How is everyone?" the cheerful man asked, a bright (and slightly fake) smile splitting his face.

"Why did you ask for us all to be here, Chairman?" Kaname asked as he and Yuki walked into the room from the other side.

"Your mean, Kaname-kun," Cross said with a slight pout but cleared his throat a few seconds later when he revived a harsh glare from the Pureblood, "Anyway, I asked for you all to be here to welcome a new student to the night Class."

At the words Seran stepped forward, his silver hair swaying softly behind him as he moved. The whole Night Class stared at him for a moment, stunned. Standing before them was a vampire who looked almost exactly like the late Zero Kiryu. They shared almost all of the same facial features. The only differences between the two were the fact that Seran had a slightly sharper face, a slightly slimmer figure and much longer hair. Those were the obvious differences, though. His sent was totally different from Zero's. While the hunter had smelling like a level D Seran smelled like a Pureblood. Kaname was the first to register this and he bristled slightly. Thankfully, before anyone noticed, he slipped his calm mask back into place.

"Chairman, may I speak with you for a moment?" he asked, voice calm and steady.

"Of course, Kaname-kun, by all means." Cross said, holding out his hand for the brunette to lead the way.

Once they were both out of ear shot of the other vampires Kaname rounded on Cross, "What are you doing bringing another Pureblood here? One who probably doesn't understand the way things work here? Are you out of your mind?"

"Seran-kun is no threat to your position, Kaname-kun. He understands the hierarchy here and has agreed to abide by your rules. I have explained everything to him in detail and..." Cross was cut off as the brunette Pureblood started pacing the room, his calm mask starting to crack.

"How can you be sure? It is taught from a young age that there can only be one Pureblood to lead a group. In this case I am the one Pureblood." Kaname all but hissed at the man.

"He didn't grow up with his birth family. He was never taught the ways of a Pureblood."

The ex-hunter's quiet words stopped the brunette in his tracks. Turning slowly he asked the sandy blond haired man to repeat what he just said. Sighing softly the man did just that and Kaname just stared at him for a few minutes, trying to gauge if he was lying or not. Finding that the ex-hunter wasn't lying the Pureblood's tense shoulders relaxed a bit. Carding his hand through his long brown hair the Pureblood took a deep breath. Despite knowing that Seran posed no threat to him his instincts were still telling him that he was. Then it hit him; Cross had said that he didn't live with his birth parents. What did he mean by that? When he asked the sandy haired man Cross sighed and rubbed his temples.

"His birth parents were killed when he was young. The ironic thing about it was that the hunter couple that did it took him in and raised as their own." the man explained.

"Does he know?"

"Yes. They told him when he discovered his powers." the ex-hunter said crossing his arms.

Kaname nodded and took another deep breath before heading to the door. Taking it as a sign that they were to go back to the living room the Chairman followed him down. When they arrived they were greeted by a scene that could only be described as chaotic. Seran was standing on the other side of the room, a terrified look in his eyes, while Yagari stood in front of him. One of the Night Class members stood with the others holding a long dark red scarf in his hands. Cross immediately recognized the item and stormed over, a dark look on his face. Swiftly he all but ripped the red fabric out of the vampire's nerveless fingers. As soon as it was free Cross walked slowly over to Seran.

"Seran-kun?" the Chairman's voice was soft as he addressed the terrified silverette.

Wide lilac eyes snapped to his face before dropping to the scarf in his hands. After another few seconds of staring he reached out a slightly trembling hand. Taking the hint Cross passed the red scarf to Yagari who handed it to the silverette. Giving them both a shallow nod he turned around before wrapping the fabric around his neck again. When he turned back around his eyes had mostly returned to normal but were slightly darker in color. The rest of the Night Class was still frozen but that did nothing to stop the angry headmaster from asking, his voice sharp and cold.

"What happened here?"


	3. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey there, loyal readers! Here it is! The much anticipated, much asked after...CHAPTER 2! I am so happy with all of the responses from the previous chapter. Thank you all so much! I love you all! **

**Responses to reviews**

Kai Houshizuki:** That was actually not what I was going for but cool.**

irmina:** All things will be revealed. Some things will be talked about in this chapter but others are coming later on. You just have to stick around to find out what's what. **

dudumanb: **Hold your horses! You have to keep reading to answer all of those questions! Some will get answered sooner than others but you still have to hang around and find out.**

perfectly flawed woman:** Maybe. You just have to wait and see. No Ichiru won't really be in this story a whole lot. This is after the whole fight with Rido. **

Pennilee:** Sure. I forgot to do that on the last chapter but from now on they will be spaced out. Thanks. **

"**signing**"

"speaking"

**Anyway, thank you to all who have reviewed. I hope you like the next installment of Something's Missing! Please R&R! **

* * *

The Chairman's voice radiated darkly around the room. There was no mistaking the authority in his voice and the vampire who had had Seran's scarf gulped softly. When no one answered him Cross narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. The move was a barely disguised threat but still no one made a move to do anything about it. Finally, Yuki stepped forward, glaring at the other vampires as she did.

"Chairman, Darmoria was curious about what Seran-san was hiding under his scarf. He asked him to show us but Seran-san refused. After asking him again a few minutes later and getting the same response he got mad. Before we could stop him he lunged forward and pulled the scarf off." she said, glaring at the other vampire as she did.

Cross just nodded before looking back at Seran. The silverette nodded at him, a few locks of his silver hair falling over his shoulder at the action. Turning back around the hazel eyed man glared at Darmoria before glancing over at Kaname. The Pureblood took the hint and ordered the dark haired vampire to leave. As he left he bowed his head when he passed Seran. The silverette in question refused to look at him as he walked past. Once he was gone Yuki dropped the glare and bounced lightly over to the silent teen. Taking his hands she gave him a bright smile.

"Nice to meet you, Seran-san! I'm Yuki Kuran." she said in a bright voice, the smile never leaving her face.

The silverette gave her a small smile and gently shook his hands free. At her disappointed look his smile widened slightly and he held up his hands, "**It's a pleasure to meet you too, Yuki-san.**"

She looked a bit confused but Yagari spoke up and translated. After he spoke the girl's face brightened and she apologized for her slight mistake. Seran just waved the apology off with a flick of his wrist. She smiled again before turning and introducing the rest of the Night Class. They all gave him polite nods but a few people actually waved at him. The teen returned the waves before Yuki suddenly dragged him over to a group of vampires standing a little off from the others. At the sudden change in place the teen tensed up but relaxed when she loosened her hold on his arm. Stopping in front of the group Yuki introduced them.

"These people are my brother's Inner Circle. Takuma Ichijou, Akatsuki Kain, Ruka Souen, Hanabusa Aido, Senri Shiki, Rima Tooya, Maria Kurenai, and Seiren." she said brightly, pointing to each person as she said their names.

"Hello, Seran-san. Welcome to the Night Class." Takuma said with a smile, holding out his hand.

Seran looked at the green eyed vampire for a few seconds before he smiled softly and took his hand. After giving each other a firm shake they separated. Surprisingly enough the next person to shake his hand was Ruka Souen. She stepped forward and took his hand. Once she let him go the others were more than willing to shake his hand as well. Seeing the Night Class' metaphorical "Ice Queen" shake Seran's hand willingly galvanized the others to take action. Pretty soon Seran had shaken hands with all of the Inner Circle. Kaname was the only person he hadn't shaken hands with. By the time he had gotten around to him Kaname had thought of a million and two things that could go wrong. He was on the verge of simply leaving the room when Yuki walked up to him with Seran at her side.

"Seran-san, this is my older brother, Kaname Kuran." Yuki said, standing in between the pair and holding out her hand at her older brother.

"**Hello, Kaname-san. It's nice to meet you.**" Seran signed outwith a smile on his face (Yagari was still translating for him by the way).

"Nice to meet you too." the brunette replied in a monotonous voice as he slowly shook the silverette's offered hand.

Seran's smile widened slightly at the other Pureblood's words. It looked like, for now anyway, he had made friends with the rest of the Night Class. Well, with the exception of Darmoria. He was not likely to go anywhere near the dark haired vampire anytime soon. Suddenly he felt a small hand on his shoulder. Turning slightly he came face to face with Yuki. The brunette girl was looking at him a little concerned but she just shook her head and smiled. Giving her a smile in return he turned to look at the Chairman. The sandy haired man was talking to Yagari softly about something but Seran had a feeling it was about him. Looking back at Yuki he gave her a smile and a simple hand gesture, asking her to wait a moment. she nodded and bounced over to her brother, a cheery smile on her face. Seran stepped up beside the Chairman just in time to hear him ask Yagari something.

"Do you think he should live on campus or off campus?" Cross asked, looking a little concerned.

"**Do I get a say in this?**" the silverette signed out, cutting into the middle of the conversation.

"Of course you do, Seran-kun. I was just asking Yagari's opinion on the matter." Cross said with a bright smile on his face.

Both the black haired man and the silver haired vampire looked at him with raised eyebrows. there was no way that he was "just asking his opinion". He was going to make the choice based on what Yagari said without talking to the person in question. Finally Cross just sighed and waved at the two of them so that they could talk about it. After maybe five minutes of near furious signing, on both sides, they nodded at each other before looking back at the Chairman. Seran spoke first.

"**I think it would be a good idea to start out off campus then slowly move into the dorms. Yagari-sensei agrees with me on that one.**" Seran signed out giving a pointed look at the Chairman.

"Are you sure, Seran-kun? What about getting the Night Class to understand you?" he asked, not really seeing how this was going to help him at all.

"That's easy; have few of the Night Class members come over from time to time and we teach them Sign Language." Yagari said folding his arms across his chest, not really liking the idea but having to go along with it none the less.

"Very well. I assume that you already have a place in mind, Yagari?" Cross asked waving at the man.

"Yes. It's a little far so he'll have to drive to school but it'll be fine."

Cross just nodded before glancing at the rest of the Night Class. They were all talking amongst themselves and Kaname had slipped out of the room, presumably to have a "talk" with Darmoria about his actions. As soon as he thought it a loud slap echoed through the dorms. Seran looked over at Cross with a raised eyebrow but the sandy haired man waved him off. Shrugging the silverette turned back to Yuki. She just smiled at him, her eyes promising and explanation. He nodded slowly before surveying the rest of the room. All of the other members of the Night Class were going about things as though nothing happened so Seran assumed things were normally like this. Shrugging to himself he walked over to one of the windows. The curtains were pulled back, allowing the moonlight to filter into the room. Standing there he simply looked out over the grounds as he absently tugged at his scarf. suddenly a small hand appeared on his shoulder, causing him to jump slightly. Turning he found himself looking at Yuki. The young Pureblood princess had a slightly strange look in her eyes that Seran was a little wary of but he decided to see what she wanted anyway.

"Seran-san, I have two things I want to ask you. Is that alright?" she asked, her voice soft.

Seran nodded and waited for her to continue. After taking a deep breath that's exactly what she did, "First, may I call you Seran-kun instead of Seran-san? It's took formal for me."

Again the silverette nodded but a foreboding feeling had settled over him. It took him a minute to realize it but he was actually dreading what her next question was. In truth he had a sneaking suspicion that he knew exactly what she was going to ask but since he had decided to humor the girl he was willing to wait. mentally he still reserved the right not to answer it if he didn't like it. Something must have shown in his eyes because Yuki smiled at him, her next few words surprising him slightly.

"If you really don't want to answer this next question you don't have to. I won't make you," she said her smile widening slightly before she continued, "I was going to ask you if you could show me what's under the scarf. I won't tell anyone, well except for my brother but no one else will hear it from me. I swear."

Silver eyebrow knitted together as the silverette worried his bottom lip with his teeth. After a few moments he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Opening them again he held out his hand in the gesture of a pinky promise. Yuki smiled, laughing softly as she linked her pinky with his. Giving her a nervous smile he started unwrapping the scarf. As the red fabric fell away he looked away from her, back out the window. He could feel here eyes tracing down his throat before coming to rest on four jagged scars across his pale neck. They stood out harshly against his skin. True, he was a very pale person, but the scars weren't just pale; they were bone white. Yuki gasped softly when she saw them but didn't do anything else. After a few seconds Seran looked back at her expecting to see disgust at the white scars but all he saw was sadness and sympathy. Giving him a trembling smile the brunette gently wrapped the scarf back around his neck before she held up her hand. Seran blinked for a few seconds before he smiled at her. Looks like his paranoia about his scars didn't mean much, at least for now it didn't. With any luck he could keep it that way for a while. If not, then things would go down hill for him. Fast.


	4. Chapter 3

**ME: Hey there loyal readers! Sorry for the really late update! I've just been really busy with school and the fact that my family is moving! I promise to try and update more now that that little bit of shenanigans is over. Well, I think I've kept you all waiting long enough. Without further adue here it is, Chapter 3! Please Read and Review! **

**Responses to reviews:**

the dark euphie: **Indeed :D**

miketsukami13: **Thank you very much. I love him dearly as well. **

Akatsuki Fatale:** Sorry about that. I'll edit it so that it's easier to understand for every one. Possibly. Just wait and see. I considered that but it didn't seem like the right time.**

dudumanb: **Thank you :D Of course she will! I mean, really, have you ever seen scars on a Pureblood vampire? Wouldn't you want to tell some on about it?**

EmoTayTay: **Thank you, thank you, thank you! It is why he can't talk but you'll just have to wait on the rest of it. **

owldistraction: **Thanks! There will be a few more similarities/differences to come so keep an eye out. **

Kai Hoshizuki: **Yep. Just wait. All will be revealed in the end (not literally but that's how the saying goes :D) **

Caroline999: **Thanks! I hope you keep reading. **

Aven Maxwell: **Sorry about that. As I said to **Akatsuki** I'll edit it so that it's easier to under****stand. **

"**signing**"

"speaking"

* * *

After spending several hours getting to know the members of the Night Class Seran feigned tiredness, explaining to everyone that he wasn't used to a nocturnal schedule at this time. The Night Class was a little surprised but Cross explained that he had been living on a human schedule for most of his life. Getting used to a nocturnal schedule was going to take some time. At the explanation everyone relaxed. Seran gave the whole class a smile and a wave before slipping out the front door, Yagari following behind him. Once they were gone everyone turned to Cross. The sandy haired man just gave them a smile as well before he headed toward the door. A hand on the door frame prevented him from leaving, though. Turning he found himself face to face with Kaname.

"Yes, Kaname-kun?" he asked brightly.

"Are you sure it's wise to have him in the Night Class?" the brunette asked.

"Absolutely. He needs to learn about the vampire world from the vampire's perspective. As of right now he only has the hunter's perspective of things. It is important for him to learn about his true heritage." Cross said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Shouldn't he go see the new Vampire Council for that? They could teach him everything he needs to know." Kaname said, pulling back from the door.

"He could but I don't think they would take to kindly to him. Especially considering that he is a high ranked Vampire Hunter as well as a Pureblood Vampire."

That stumped the Pureblood. Sure, he knew that Seran was raised by hunters but he hadn't know that he was a Hunter himself. That was a problem. The re-established Vampire Council was wary of everyone, especially the Hunters. It wasn't like they hadn't been before but now it was bordering on total paranoia. Pulling back slightly he put a hand to his chin, thinking. Sending him to the Council was a bad idea but he didn't like the idea of another Pureblood on campus who wasn't related to him. Unfortunately it seemed like that was inevitable. Sighing in frustration he nodded at Cross. The sandy haired man smiled brightly before saying that Seran would be staying off campus for a while, until he got used to being here that is. Kaname nodded slowly before letting the Chairman leave. As soon as the man opened the door they all heard a slight rumbling sound. In a flash the entire Night Class was at the windows.

There, idling right in front of the Moon Dorms, was a sleek silver, two door car. Standing next to the pristine vehicle was none other than Seran. He looked a little nervous as he stood there, leaning back slightly against his softly rumbling car. Even so he simply folded his arms across his chest and stood there, waiting for something or someone. When the Chairman came out Seran pushed lightly away from his car and signed something out to the ex-hunter. The man nodded before walking over to the car. Seran opened the door and pulled up the front seat. Cross gave him a smile before slipping into the back seat. Turning back around the silverette gave everyone a small wave before dropping into the car himself. As soon as the door was closed the car was off, vanishing into the night.

Once the car was out of sight the Night Class went about their business. Kaname returned to his room to sulk, not that that's what he'd call it. As lunch time approached for the vampires Kaname was still in his room. Yuki, who had been wanting to talk to her brother all evening, sighed and headed up to his room. Knocking softly on the door she waited until she heard her brother's voice. Slipping into the room the young Pureblood Princess headed straight for the study. Without using any of her vampire abilities she knew that's where he was. He was always there when he wanted to think. There or, surprisingly, with White Lilly. After Zero died Lilly had become more violent toward the Day Class. Now no one could get near her. That is until one night the Night Class was all but forced into the stables by Yagari. He had told them that they were going to learn how to ride horses if it was the last thing he taught them.

Some how, during Yagari's little speech, White Lilly had broken the lock on her stall door. The white horse had come charging out of her stall, nostrils flared and eyes wild. Everyone in the Night Class had all just stood there in shock. Even Yagari was stunned; even on her worst days White Lilly never tried to break out. Right as he was about to try using a Hunter charm on her the white horse charged at Kaname. The Pureblood Prince had just stood there, a surprised look on his face. Before she could run him over though she skidded to a stop in front of him, dropping her head and pushing her nose into his chest. At that point it became clear to Yagari that the animal wasn't going to listen to anyone but Kaname from now on. After the incident he dismissed the Night Class. They had spent the rest of the evening trying to figure out what happened. Even now White Lilly only ever responded to Kaname and no one had figured out why. It was strange but no one questioned it.

"Brother?" Yuki asked softly, knocking on the door frame separating the living room from the study.

"Yes, Yuki?" was the soft reply.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." she said stepping into the room.

"What is it, my dear sister?" Kaname slowly sat up from his plush armchair to get a better look at his sister.

"It's about Seran-kun. I know why he wears that scarf."

Kaname just gave her a raised eyebrow. This was new information for him. Sure, he knew that Darmoria had pulled off the scarf and that terrified the silverette but the dark haired vampire hadn't actually seen what was under the red fabric. Giving his sister a small wave he waited for her to speak. It didn't take long for her to start, once she had settled herself in one of the other chairs in the room. Before she told him anything she made him swear not to tell any one else. Giving a slight eye roll he decided to humor her. Once he had given her his word she took a deep breath and began.

"Under his scarf are four jagged scars."

"Scars? Pureblood Vampires don't scar. It's not physically possible." Kaname said sitting back in disbelief.

"I know that. That's why I'm worried. Why would a Pureblood have scars? What could have done it to him? Why would anyone attack a Pureblood like that? It makes no sense to me." the brunette girl said sighing in exasperation.

"I don't know how anyone could make a Pureblood scar. Our healing abilities prevent such things," Kaname began as he put a hand to his chin, "As to who would want to there are plenty of Vampire Hunters out there who would relish the chance to get rid of a Pureblood. Did you know that he was raised by the same Hunters who killed his birth parents? They could have done it."

Yuki gasped at that but a small part of her mind popes up with a thought. When she voiced it a rather serious look appeared on his face. Yuki was right, of course. It would have been an accident that gave the silver haired Pureblood those scars. The only problem was that theory didn't answer how he actually ended up with the scars. It would explain getting cut there but the scars were hard to explain. There was no plausible explanations for it. OK, there was one, but the Pureblood Prince rejected it as soon as it came to him. The idea was ridiculous in and of itself.

"There could be any number of reasons for his scars, big brother. It doesn't have to be something like his own family doing it." Yuki's voice snapped him out of his mind and back to reality.

"That is true. Assuming things might cause problems. Let's not speak any more on this until we know for sure" the brunette said resting his elbow on the arms of his chair.

Yuki nodded slowly before getting up. Giving her brother a small bow she turned and left the room. Kaname was left alone for a few moments before he got up himself. Walking to the far side of the room he turned out the lights before walking over to the windows. With one, quick movement he pulled back the heavy curtains. The full moon hung high in the sky. As it's silvery light filtered in the Pureblood Prince sighed. This new information was probably gong to complicate things and he hated complications. Of any kind. This was going to be a difficult year.

-Meanwhile-

A single silver car glided down the deserted street at almost twice the speed limit. Thankfully everyone in the car didn't really worry about it. For almost the first few minutes there was total silence. It was the sandy haired man who spoke up first. Cross started talking about totally random things and jumped from topic to topic before the other two people in the vehicle could answer him. They couldn't even question him for than matter. Seran just gave him a look in the rear view mirror while Yagari actually turned in his seat to stare at the man in disbelief. Despite these looks Cross continued to babble on. Eventually Yagari tuned back around and ignored the sandy haired man in the back seat. Unfortunately after about thirty more seconds of Cross' babbling he turned back around.

"Will you be quiet?! None of us want to hear you ramble on like a total idiot, Cross!" he all but shouted while Seran rolled his eyes.

"Tooooggaaa!" Cross whined, "Why do you have to be so mean to me?!"

"I'm not being mean! I just want you to be quiet for more than five seconds. The constant babble is getting on my nerves." Yagari hissed, his one eye glaring at the other man.

"Aww! Seran-kun is OK with it thought, right?" the bubbly man asked turning to the silver haired Pureblood.

"**Actually you are annoying me to, Chairman**." he singed out with one hand.

That had Cross dissolving into a sobbing fit as he bemoaned the way the other two people in the car were treating him. Both men just rolled their eyes as the car sped along. Thankfully before Yagari could consider killing Cross they arrived at their destination. Seran swung the car easily into the drive way of the house. It was a simple two story brick and wood house but he was sure that the inside looked nothing like the outside. Turning off the car he slid out, waiting a few seconds for Cross to get out as well before he closed the door. Once Yagari was out he popped the trunk so that they cold grab their things. Needless to say they didn't have a whole lot of things, just one (and a half in Yagari's case) suitcases each. That was the price of being a hunter; you moved around a lot and couldn't afford a lot of things. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers.

Shouldering his duffle bag Seran flinched slightly as the strap pressed into his back. Yagari caught the flinch and gave him a raised eyebrow. Shaking his head the silver hiared Pureblood walked up to the front door, pulling out the appropriate key as he did. After the three of them were inside the Pureblood went straight up to one of the three bed rooms. Neither Cross or Yagari tried to stop him. He really needed the time to relax and unwind, especially after what had happened with Darmoria. Toga dropped his bags by the couch before heading to the kitchen to get himself a beer. Cross followed him but took a glass and a bottle of wine from one of the cabinets. Heading back to the living room they made themselves comfortable. This was going to be a long night for them, they both just knew it. There was no getting around it. Cross sipped at his wine and hoped that things wouldn't end badly by having there be three Purebloods at the academy seeing as there was nothing he could do about it now. Hopefully Seran and Kaname wouldn't try to kill each other and could get along. Sighing Cross downed the rest of his glass before refiling it again. A man could dream, couldn't he?

* * *

**Me: Well, hope I met expectations with this one. Again I'm really sorry that I was so late in posting it. I really am and to make it up to you I'll get working on chapter 4 right now. Please R&R!**


End file.
